


Midnight Kicks

by AKA_Indulgence



Series: Commissions [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_Indulgence/pseuds/AKA_Indulgence
Summary: Lynn wakes up one night to her twins getting active in her belly. Crimson helps soothe her back to sleep.
Relationships: Lynn/Crimson (OCs), oc relationship - Relationship
Series: Commissions [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722049
Kudos: 12





	Midnight Kicks

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for @xxtyraxesxxlove on tumblr of their OC Crimson and Lynn (by @akiyo_kamiika on twitter)!
> 
> Some soft fluff :>

Lynn whined a little as she woke up, blinking to see that it was still very much dark, and she was awake way earlier than she should’ve had.

She would complain that she woke up for no reason, but that would be a lie. She has an idea about why she’s woken up, and she doesn’t have to check for much to know that she’s right; it’s been happening more often lately.

Lynn puts a hand over her belly and rubs it a bit. She could feel her twins moving around in her, restless.

One of them must’ve kneed her in the womb because she jumps a little at the brush of _something_ , not quite a kick, but close enough that it pulls a reaction out of her.

She feels so heavy now… she remembers when they first started developing, how she wouldn’t have noticed that she was pregnant if she didn’t feel a little more squeamish and weaker than usual. Now, she didn’t even have to move; she feels heavy all the time. Having one baby would probably be enough to make her feel that, but she has _two_.

Lynn’s pulled out of her thoughts when she feels shifting beside her, and when she looks to the side she sees Crimson blinking open a socket, his eyelights lighting up in the dark.

_“Hey baby.”_ he smiles, his voice more gravelly from sleep. Instinctively, his hand reaches out to rest over her distended belly. “How ya doing?”

Lynn smiles back at the man she loves so much, and leans a little towards him (as much as she can with her swollen middle.

“I’m ok.” she answers, though she cringes a little when the babies move around a bit.

Crimson chuckles and pulls himself a bit closer so that he’s pressing a little to his mate, reaching his free hand out to touch her face, thumbing her cheek.

“It’s the kids ain’t it?” Crimson clicks his tongue humorously, “sorry babygirl, that probably came from me.”

Lynn leans in a little more into Crimson’s hand, sighing at the warmth and attention. “They’re just a bit active, that’s all.”

“Mhm. Rowdy kids, I’ll bet.” Crimson’s eyelights drift down towards her midriff. His eyesocket lids and he grins fondly, as if he could see through her belly.

Lynn jumps a little and Crimson almost flinches when an especially strong kick hit the outer walls of her womb, making a little bump under Crimson’s palm.

Lynn whines, even as it turns into a weak giggle. “Maybe a little.”

“Strong ain’t they? Here let me help you out.” Crimson offers, though Lynn knows he’s making a statement rather than asking a question.

She can feel his distinct magic washing over her stomach in waves, and even from just feeling him she can feel herself relax and be soothed. The movement inside her also slows down, and as Crimson rubs his hand up and down her skin, they eventually stop.

Crimson slowly lets go of his magic and leans his skull into her, pressing a little to her neck. He’s so happy he could make… _life_ , with this wonderful woman. Feeling the twin’s souls in his mate’s womb makes him feel happier than he already was when it was just him and her- and he was already _very_ happy just to be with her.

“Heh… I think they went to sleep.” He sighs a little.

Lynn glances over to him and giggles a little. “Yeah, thanks… you silly bonehead.”

She reaches with her hand and wipes the sweat off his skull, and she can see Crimson turning… well, _crimson_ , from the act.

“You used too much magic again.”

… “So I did.”

Lynn laughs again and tucks in closer to him, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. “It’s time for _you_ to sleep too.”

Lynn can’t quite get over the giddy feeling whenever Crimson closes his arms around her and snuggles closer to her. “Yeah… we all should. Sleep well babygirl, I love you.”

Lynn smiles.

“I love you too.”

She feels so lucky. Even after everything, they both could end up here in each other’s arms. A happy family already.

And soon enough, their family’s just going to get bigger.

**Author's Note:**

> That is some nice fluff thoughts, gotta say /w\ I hope you enjoyed that!
> 
> [Tumblr!](https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/)


End file.
